Travesuras de una original
by iitzel
Summary: Diversos drables de como Rebekah siempre meterá en problemas a Niklaus y Caroline. Ninguno de los capítulos le dará seguimiento a otro, así que, sobre aviso no hay engaño.


**.**

**.**

**Travesuras de una original.**

**.**

**.**

**Drables **

**.**

**. **

-¡Cuñada!-

Y la palabra te vibra en los oídos hasta que alcanzo el cometido de internarse en tu cerebro y que llegases a reaccionar.

Bufas de exasperación antes de voltear a ver con enojo a la rubia vampiro original que se acerca a ti dando leves saltos en el aire. Sabes que la mayor parte del campus las están mirando, embelesados seguramente por la fina figura de Rebekah Mikaelson y su voz suave; y es que, lo admites, la chica el linda, con su cabello lacio cayendo en cascada por sus hombros, su caminar erguido y distinguido, y enfundada en ese vestido veraniego beige, con la chaqueta de cuero negra y esas zapatillas de bailarina. Simplemente la rubia natural original sabía cómo vestir.

Pero eso, a pesar de gustarte mucho su estilo, no te distraía que te molestara con esa palabrita que ya te inquietaba más de lo normal. Y es que, desde que ella llego a la universidad, no ha dejado de gritarte, no refiriéndose a ti con tu nombre, apellido, o siquiera un apodo, no, era con esa palabra especifica de _"cuñada",_ y lo peor de todo, cada vez que le preguntaban el por qué, ella restregaba a medio mundo que eras novia de uno de sus hermanos desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Deja de decir eso.-Gruñiste entre dientes cuando por fin la tenías a un metro de distancia.

Sus ojos azules centellaron por un momento. Sabias, estabas segura que ella planeaba algo, y ese algo por alguna extraña razón sentías que te involucraba a ti y a su hermano, y por ello resoplaste con fuerza y diste media vuelta para emprender de nuevo camino hacía el edificio donde estaba el departamento que compartías con Elena.

-Vamos Caroline. No entiendo del por qué te quejas, cualquier chica quisiera ser acortejada por mi hermano y ser su novia.-Su voz engreída y llena de seguridad te hizo querer romperle el cuello ahí mismo, delante de toda la gente.

Suspiraste. No, no lo arias y había varias razones para no hacerlo, entre ellas, dos que te hacían, te obligaban a tratar bien a la original. La primera; no querías soportar a Matt y sus quejas de el por qué le rompiste el cuello a su novia, la segunda; no deseabas tener a un Elijah detrás de ti intentando darte clases de comportamiento. Pero de esas dos, gana la segunda.

Y un gruñido nada femenino salió de nuevo de ti. No entendías el fetichismo de esos dos originales a molestarte constante mente, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón tenían en mente el que tú, ¡tú!, te casarías con su hermano. Rechinaste los dientes ante el recuerdo, y es que ya ni podías sacar de tu cabeza la imagen de Elena Gilbert y Rebekah Mikaelson; mirando el libro de vestidos de novia.

Y la imagen te hizo volver a temblar. Ese día te volvieron loca con cada detalle de una supuesta boda, peleando entre ellas dos por saber quién sería quien organizara la fiesta debatiendo entre ser "_la amiga de tu infancia_" y "_la hermana del novio", _ simplemente el recuerdo era por demás bizarro para ti, sobre todo después de escuchar que lencería le gustará más a Klaus.

Y tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante tal recuerdo, y es que, a quien se le ocurre preguntar te _eso _delante de tú verdadero y real novio, además de Damon. Y sobre todo, preguntarle al mismísimo hibrido en persona; y otro recuerdo de ese día llego a ti, la vergüenza que sentiste al sentir su mirada azul recorriendo ¡tú! Cuerpo mientras miraba el _maldito _cátalo que le entregaron esas dos vampiresas.

Simplemente te quisiste morir, realmente morir ese día. Ante todo por el hecho de que Damon no dejaba de reírse del shock al que había entrado Tyler y de las miraditas de catálogo a tu cuerpo del hibrido.

Detestaste por bastante esa visita a la casa del Salvatore en Mystic Falls. Respiraste profundo, intentando calmar tus ansías de matar por una vez a la rubia original que caminaba con tranquilidad a tu lado mientras escribía mensajitos a alguien. Y esa era la rutina de tu vida desde hace cuatro meses. Ibas y venías con esta chica a la universidad, ya que, por muy extraño que pareciera, tenían el mismo horario. Escuchabas sus tonterías, las cuales de vez en cuando te interesaban, y también notabas como te vigilaba.

Y lo sabías, ¡Por un demonio que lo sabías!, a pesar de que ella y Matt se hacían los locos cuando se los reprochabas, eras consiente de lo que hacían. Si veías la televisión o estas con Tyler en la sala, uno de los dos llegaba y se acoplaba entre ambos para que no los dejaran acercarse. Siempre que tenías una cita con tu novio, esos dos se unían y de una u otra manera, la cita se arruinaba. O cuando muy "casualmente" esos dos se encontraban con ustedes en el parque o cafetería, siempre terminando asiendo que tú o tú novio se fueran del lugar. ¡Y estabas harta!, querías libertad, un poco de momentos a solas con ese chico hibrido novio tuyo.

-Entonces cuñada, ¿Qué aras hoy por la tarde?-Y de nuevo te picaron las palmas por las ganas de querer tronarle el cuello.

Quizá, solo quizá, si ella no te dijera de tal forma, hasta la tratarías como una verdadera amiga, pero ella y tu _amiga de infancia_ habían confabulado para que nada pasara. ¡Mierda!, ya asta empezabas a creer que de verdad te querían separar de ese gran amor tuyo.

-Estudiar.-Mentiste, de nuevo. Y eso lo dijiste entre dientes mientras sentías como poco a poco la rabia te llenaba de nuevo al notar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Ho, que bien!, yo también estudiare, Nick se ofrecido a ayudarme con literatura.-Y ante la mención del hermano de la chica, te detuviste.

Mierda. Pensaste, pues la rubia maldita original también se pasaba los días en tu departamento, ya sea para estudiar, comer o pasar el rato. Ella se detuvo y te volteo a ver con cierta extrañeza malvada. Sabías que algo haría. Y la miraste fijamente por un momento hasta que el móvil de la original vibro y te ignoro para ver la pantalla del mismo. Su rostro se llenó de felicidad y sorpresa antes de voltear a mirarte, estabas segura que ella creía que tú no habías visto su sonrisa maléfica.

-Parece que después de todo no. Discúlpame cuñada, iré a ver una nueva película con Matt.-Y después de ello, desapareció de tú vista.

Y te pusiste en marcha de nuevo. Además de que te atreviste a sonreír y dejar que tu mal humor volara lejos de ti, pues, si no estaba Rebekah, no había estudio, y si no había estudio, no había chico hibrido lindo mirándote toda la velada. Y es que, cierta parte de ti agradecía que le gustaras a ese hibrido, ¡por dios, era un hombre que tenía más de un milenio de vida! Y ¡Te miraba a ti!, ¿Cuántas mujeres hermosas no se le habían atravesado por el camino?, no lo sabes, y ciertamente quieres permanecer ignorante de ello. Pero, eso no quitaba que le gustabas a un hombre mayor, con experiencia y sobre todo, con un atractivo griego. Ya asta empezabas a dudar de que el hombre fuera de Inglaterra.

Pero eso lo ignoraras por ahora. Pues solo quieres llegar a tu departamento, coger una toalla y tomar un baño en la tina largo, largo y relajante. Ya asta te podías imaginar dentro de esta, con las sales aromatizantes llenando cada rincón de tu cuerpo, el agua caliente relajando tus músculos, la suave tonada de una canción lenta y las velas encendidas a tu alrededor. Porque si, desde que la original te enseño lo que era un verdadero baño al estilo siglo XIV, te enamoraste de ello y ya no lo quisiste dejar.

Por eso, cuando entraste a tu departamento, que fue un regalo de Damon- seguramente hipnotizando a alguien para que se los dieran-, te dirigiste directamente al cuarto de baño, perdiste la luz del lujoso lugar y fuiste directo a abrir el grifo de la tina para que esta se llenara. Te levantaste y te dirigiste a por las velas aromatizadas, regándolas alrededor del lugar para después empezar a encenderlas una por una, cuando notaste que la tina ya estaba lista, fuiste y cerraste el grifo. Sonreíste al notar como ya estaba todo listo, y por ello te dirigiste al lavamanos y abriste el gabinete del espejo, sacando de ahí aquella botella de sales con olor a flores. Cerraste el gabinete y te dijiste a llenar la tina de sales. Logrando así que olor a flores silvestres rojas y a lavanda se mesclara y te llevara a un nirvana diferente.

Sonreíste al ver como todo estaba listo, solo faltabas tú metida en la tina, la música y apagar las luces y eso hiciste. Con tu velocidad anormal, fuiste por tu reproductor y dejaste encendida la música en la carpeta de baladas que, muy gratamente te había obsequiado el querido Stefan Salvatore antes de desaparecer como humo, luego apagaste la luz y fuiste por una toalla y te desvestiste en tu habitación antes de envolverte con la mullida tela blanca y recoger tu cabello con un pinza.

Simplemente eras feliz. No había nadie ese día que te pudiera molestar. No había novios celosos y coléricos con tus amigos. No había Rebekah y Matt revoloteando a tu alrededor. No había Elena ni Damon encerrados en la habitación de tu amiga fornicando. No. Simplemente te alegraste de la excursión de tu novio a New Orleans, y la visita sorpresa que Damon le regalo a tu amiga a Grecia, pero sobre todo, el hecho de que Matt haya quitado a la original de encima. Todo, de esa manera, iba como viento en popa.

Y con esos saberes, no pudiste evitar soltar una risita antes de dirigirte hasta el baño, quitarte la toalla y sumergirte en el agua caliente llena a olores silvestres relajantes. Si, la vida no podía ir mejor en esos momentos.

Y cuando por fin te sumergiste y sentiste como el agua llenaba cada poro de tu piel, supiste, deseaste, que no querías que tal momento terminara rápido. Te dejaste llevar por las suaves tonadas, adorando el piano de fondo y la dulce voz de aquel hombre, extasiándote con la melodía, pero tampoco ibas a ignorar que el aroma de las velas y el de las sales te hacían sentirte en paz. Y por ello, cerraste los ojos ante el momento de relajación.

Demonios, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no eras tan feliz? ¿No estabas tan en tú mundo?, desde hace mucho. Era más que claro para ti que tú mundo, ese rosa y perfecto, se había descontrolada por completo desde que te asfixio Katherine en aquella habitación de hospital, pero no la odiabas, ¡qué va!, si hasta te agradaba pasar tiempo con ella de compras, porque si, tú Caroline Forbes, porrista perfecta y organizadora de fiestas, que solo salías con lo mejor de lo mejor, ahora eras una buena amiga de Katherine Pretova. Salías de juerga con ella, ibas de compra con ellas y hasta se habían pasado toda una noche despierta hablando sobre la vida problemática y fugas de la doble. Ciertamente le tenías lastima, sobre todo después de ver como la pobre mujer miraba con esperanzas a Elijah, quien la ignoraba.

Suspiraste pesadamente antes de hundirte más en l tina, dejando solo tu rostro visible y una pierna que, muy cómodamente habías flexionado. Sonreíste traviesa, sabiendo que en esa posición te veía de lo más provocativa posible, pero, ¿Quién más podría verte? ¿Saber que tú has estado en tal posición?, nadie, absolutamente nadie.

O eso pensaste Caroline.

Pues unos dedos bastante masculinos pasearon por tu mejilla, acariciando lentamente ese trozo de piel tuya, y por eso, por esa sutil y muy agradable caricia, abriste los ojos sorprendida. Y por un auto reflejo que no sabes ni cómo demonios salió de ti, cruzaste tus brazos sobre tus pechos y flexionaste ambas piernas hasta que estas se apretaran contra tus brazos. ¡Demonios, Demonios, Demonios!, pensaste con horror antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia el lado izquierdo de ti.

Y no pudiste evitar mirar con estupefacción al hombre parado frente a ti, mirándote completamente embobado. Pero eso no fue todo lo que te dejo helada, ¡por supuesto que no!, realmente, verdaderamente lo que te dejo aún más que estática, fue que al recorrer su figura para saber si esto no era una alucinación tuya, te encontraste con cierto bulto algo grande-excesivamente grande-contra el cierre de aquellos jean oscuros.

Tus mejillas se calentaron por vergüenza ante su mirada. Bajaste la cabeza más que abochornada y apretaste aún más las piernas contra tu torso. Esto, era el peor bochorno que habías pasado en tu vida Forbes y por eso odiaste aún más que antes a aquella original vampiresa, ¡rayos que algo le pasaría!, lo juraste mentalmente.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?-Gritaste fuerte, con ganas de hacer que sus oídos sangraran por ese sonido.

Un carraspeo te hizo volver a voltear hacía un lado, encontrándote con la imagen de un hombre de mejillas color carmín y con su mirada fija en el piso, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba a verte en la tina, pero lo ignoraste al ver la incomodad en sus gestos, y por ello no pudiste evitar soltar una risita. ¿Quién diría que un hombre tan experimentado, se pondría así por ver a una joven dentro de una tina? ¿O solo será porque eres tú Caroline?

-Lo siento mucho, no quería importunarte de esta manera.-Su voz era ronca, casi parecía salir muy apenas de sus labios, pero el tono de bochorno que se había impregnado en cada palabra te hizo saber que sus vocablos eran más que sinceros-Bekah me ha dicho que viniera, y como es su costumbre tomar este tipo de baños… creí que eras ella.-

Lo miraste fijamente, queriendo saber si esto no era una tetra de su parte, pero, después de que tú entendiste más claramente sus palabras, reaccionaste sin pensar, levantándote con furia de la tina. Tu sangre se calentó de pura rabia y en tu mente solo estaba querer tronarle, más de una vez, el cuello a aquella original.

¡Lo sabías!, ¡Con una mierda que lo sabias!, lo habías presentido, esa maldita original tenía en mente algo en que incluyera a este hibrido casi amigo tuyo. Y gruñiste con fuerza antes de salir de la tina y tomar la tolla para enredarla en tu cuerpo. Pero todo plan cayó al suelo al momento que miraste a el hombre a un metro de ti y sentirte de nuevo tus mejillas arder.

Habías salido de la tina, _desnuda, _delante de él. Habías salido de la tina, ¡_desnuda_, delante de él!, y lo miraste con vergüenza después de notarlo, y aún más al notar como el recorría una y otra vez tu cuerpo con sus ojos, casi comiéndote con la mirada, y ahí, ahí supiste, notaste, que tu aún seguías muy, muy mojada, logrando de ese modo que la delgada toalla se pegara cada curva de tú cuerpo.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo Klaus!-Gritaste fuerte y claro, dándole una bofetada en el proceso.

Y el sonido estridente resonó por el lugar completamente, joder, eso dejaría marca Forbes, ¿Por qué tas agresiva si la que ha salido de la tina en paños menores eras tú?, y de nuevo el calor lleno tus mejillas, pero hay que dejar de lado ese pequeño detalle, ya que, el cuerpo entero te hervía de vergüenza, ahora sí que te querías esconder debajo de una piedra.

¡Demonios, Caroline! ¿Qué pensabas al darle semejante golpe al hibrido original?, no lo sabias, o más bien no lo reconocerías, ya que, él te había conocido segura, e ibas a dejar que siguiera creyendo que eras segura y que tenías una razón para todo, lo que le quedaba de vida al hombre.

Pero, a todo esto, ¿Por qué rehúyes de su mirada?, ¿Es acaso que te ha avergonzado más el propinarle tremenda cachetada que de aun estar en paños menores?, porque parece que sí, ya que has volteado tú rostro hacia un lado, ignorando deliberadamente sus penetrantes ojos azules y su imponente figura. Y sabías que pronto vendrá el reclamo, claro que sí, pues aún no olvidabas aquella vez que odio que le dieras la espalda.

-Qué forma de tratar aun invitado.-Susurro antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

Y eso, eso te dejo helada, congelada y muy, muy, pero muy quieta en tu lugar. Por lo cual no pudiste mirar más que pasmada por donde se había ido. Respira Forbes, que te has quedado muy quietecita. Y es que, desde cuando habías viso tú, que ese hombre, en especial _ese _hombre se fuera tan calmo de un lugar sin siquiera reprochar antes.

Nunca, jamás, y mucho menos. Simplemente te quédate de piedra. Ahí, parada como idiota casi en medio del enorme baño, mirando por donde había salido aquel hombre. Te has quedado quieta, tú, ¡Tú!, ¿Decidme, que te hace ese hombre como para dejarte tan descolocada de lugar?, no lo sabes, no quieres saber y mucho menos responder, porque simplemente sabes, que en tu mente la respuesta siempre será: "solo es Klaus Mikaelson"

Y con ello sonreíste y te dispusiste a encaminarte a tu cuarto y vestirte, porque de todos modos sabes, que aun corriendo al hombre de ahí, él se quedaría muy tranquilo sentado en el sofá mirando la tele, esperando a que tú le des una buena explicación como para que se vaya a regañar a Rebekah por el momento que paso.

Ese saber te hizo feliz, pues bien sabes que, a pesar de todo lo que le hagas o digas a la original, nada será peor para ella que tener a un Klaus furioso, colérico y con el orgullo bastante herido regañándola por un buen rato hasta dejarla totalmente callada.

**.**

**.**

**PD:**

**Esto me lo he traído en la cabeza desde hace semanas.**

**(Exceptuando lo de Matt)**

**Y por ello lo he venido a publicar al mismo tiempo que es siguiente capítulo de;**

"**Madre"**

**Espero que les guste, serán muchos de estos, solo que ninguno coincidirá con el otro.**

**Solo pequeñas travesuras de Rebekah para con mi pareja favorita.**

**ATTE:**

**Iitzel.**


End file.
